


Dabble: Like Butter

by BxBori9181



Series: Dabble [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chin is the only adult, Clothing Kink, Kono ships McDanno, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181
Summary: Kono learns of a problem and decides to fix it... in her own special way.





	Dabble: Like Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed so all errors are mine and mine alone. I do not own H50 or any of the characters... which really is a shame let me tell you lol. I regret NOTHING!
> 
> I blame this on love2hulksmash... I swear I think her and my muse are in cahoots...

After spending all day in interviews that got them nowhere Steve and Chin leaned over the table at the palace, searching for a connection that would get them the warrant the needed. As they searched, they could hear Kono and Danny walking down the hall.

“Kono, I know I said I would let you dress me if I lost the bet but this is ridiculous. This is unprofessional!” Danny complained in a loud whisper. The “this” that Danny was referring to were the Navy-blue leather pants he was currently wearing. And yes, they weren’t professional at all, unless his profession was a rock star or stripper, but they felt damn good. That, however, was something that he would never admit to her of course. He had to actively stop himself from touching the offending garment.

Kono grinned knowingly. “Brah that is your problem. You are ALWAYS so worried about being professional. Have a little fun,” Kono admonished as she neared the table. She grinned at Steve and Chin as Danny walked up behind her. Chin looked up first. Upon seeing Kono’s grin he looked past her and his jaw dropped open. He quickly closed his mouth and pursed his lips to whistle wolfishly at Danny, laughing when the blonde man blushed beet red. “Whoa brah… That’s a new look for you,” Chin said with a smile.

At the whistle, Steve looked past Kono to see one Detective Daniel Williams in obscenely tight leather pants… Steve slowly looked at Danny, from his ankles to his waist, feeling the blood pool in his pants at the knowledge that there was NO way Danny had underwear on under those pants. He kept looking up and over the man until he reached Danny’s face, seeing the defiant lift to his chin even as he blushed redder than before. It was as if he was daring Steve to do or say something about his choice of clothing.

Kono giggled devilishly at the instant lust in her boss’s eyes. She knew he and Danny had just started their romantic relationship. Never mind that they might as well have been married for years. She thought they were ok until a night of drinking with Danny revealed that they still hadn’t actually had sex. She shook her head slightly. As sexy as those two men were, it was a tragedy that there was no sex. So, she decided she would fix it. She made a bet with Danny, one she KNEW he couldn’t win, and viola, we have Danny in leather pants with Steve looking at him like he plans on eating him alive.

Steve swallowed before speaking. “Danny, is there a reason you are at the palace in leather pants that appear to be adhered to your skin?” Steve tried to stop staring at Danny’s crotch but he couldn’t help it. He was damn sure he just saw Danny’s dick twitch. And he wanted to see more.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The blatant hunger and lust in Steve’s eyes was turning him on and he did not need THAT reaction to happen in these pants. Danny opened his eyes, looking at Kono with such irritation that she giggled again, and said “Well Steven, Kono and I had a friendly wager that I lost. As a result of that loss, I had to allow Kono to pick my outfit for the day. And seeing as Williams men never flake on a bet, here I am in leather pants that cost an arm and a leg but feel unbelievable.” Danny closed his mouth abruptly and glared at Kono. He had had NO intention of saying that last bit. She grinned again and moved away from him.

Steve on the other hand moved closer. The movement drew Danny’s eyes from Kono to Steve. As he looked at Steve, he saw a flash of pure want that caused him to take a step back. Steve grinned ferally at Danny. “So Danno, the pants feel unbelievable? Care to clarify that? Enquiring minds really want to know,” Steve whispered lowly. He took another step forward, maneuvering Danny towards his office.

Chin watched the interaction and chuckled knowingly. “Guys… please not here. I don’t want to think about what you may have done when I come to work in the morning. You guys agreed. Not in the office please.” Kono slapped her hand over Chin’s mouth and said “Don’t listen to him. Yes Yes in the office please!”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Chin and said “We will pick this back up tomorrow.” Chin grinned and grabbed his cousin as he walked out. Kono pulled away slightly and pouted. All her hard work and she wouldn’t even get to HEAR anything…

Steve turned back to Danny, who was now leaning against his office door watching Steve intently. “I asked a question detective. How do those pants feel?” Danny closed his eyes at the husky tone of the question. Steve aroused was a sight to behold but his voice when aroused? Should be illegal. Well, he thought, two can play this game. Danny shifted his stance to place his shoulders against the door, causing his lower body to jut away from the door and closer to Steve and flexed as he placed his hands on his leather clad legs. As he had hoped, Steve’s eyes widened at the pose and his eyes were almost pitch black with lust as he watched Danny’s hands intently. “Since you asked, they feel like sin. Soft and smooth and warm. I have worn leather before but nothing like this. This feels like a loving embrace over my entire lower body. And let me tell you Steve, they slide on and settle on me like butter,” Danny cooed at Steve.

Before Danny could say another word, Steve had his hands on Danny’s shirt, pulling the blonde man into his chest with a moan. He kissed Danny as if he would die without a taste of him. Danny moaned in his throat. They pulled back to breathe. Steve looked at Danny as he slid his hands from Danny’s shirt to his waist and then to his leather covered ass. Steve moaned and closed his eyes. His hands trembled at the feel of Danny’s gorgeous ass in leather softer than Steve had ever felt. He swallowed dryly as he leaned into whisper in Danny’s ear. “I’m going to move my hands away and step back. I’m going to walk to my office and close the door. Unless you want our first time to happen in this building, you will get in your car, drive to my place and get upstairs to my bedroom.” Danny whimpered. Steve grinned and said “Make sure you leave the pants on. I want to peel them off personally.”

Danny looked at Steve and nodded. Steve moved back and turned to walk to his office. He could hear the blonde man rushing to leave the office. Steve grinned as he closed the door and sat down to wait. He figured a 10 minute head start would be enough, considering the motivation he had given Danny. Steve laughed as he realized he was going to have to get Kono a thank you gift… Again…


End file.
